1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel alpha, beta-unsaturated imines, to processes for their preparation and to their use as insecticides, acaricides and/or parasiticides.
2. Description of Related Art
Insecticidal alpha, beta-unsaturated imines are known from WO 2007/063702, US 2008/004323, JP 2008/297223, JP 2008/297224, WO 2008/297224, WO 2008/149962, WO 2009/064031, WO 2009/014267, JP 2009/227655, JP 2009/1108051, WO 2009/048152, WO 2010/070910, JP 2010/132583, JP 2010/168328, JP 2010/077075 and WO 2011/058963.